


We Are One

by themiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Princes & Princesses, Self-Lubrication, Werewolves, cream pies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themiss/pseuds/themiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes to the King of Payne, the werewolf king, for protection. When he is accidentally soulbonded to Prince Liam he starts a journey to discover his destiny that might break his heart - quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the kinks will be present in the first chapter, so stay tuned to discover more as the story goes on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the people in this fictional story nor did these events ever occur. I'd appreciate it if you never showed this story to anyone depicted in it.

Louis could feel the darkness gathering around him and the snow it was bringing. He could taste it in the air as he carefully picked his way through this unknown forest. He was wearing more layers of clothing than he ever had before, but not even two cardigans, a hoodie and his winter coat could block out the chill seeping into his very bones.  
Wrapping his arms around himself, he walked on. It might have been easier to change into wolf form, but he didn’t want to lose his clothes – not in this weather.

Looking up, he found that he could see neither stars nor moon through the thick canopy of leaves soaring to the sky above him. This wood was old. That was one of the reasons why the King of Payne had decided to move his court here, if the rumours were to be believed.  
Louis was 22 years old and always hungry. He was tired of running from a world that either denied the existence of his kind or thought it perfectly acceptable to abuse him because he was an omega. Once he joined the Payne pack he would no longer have such issues. The trouble was finding it.

The King of Payne had decided to move his pack away from the rest of the world, to live like his ancestors had – in the woods, wild and free. There were no GPS coordinates for his place, his castle.

Louis had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t caught the scent at first, but as its owner moved closer, it hit him like a freight train. An alpha in heat, moving through the woods. Louis felt his own body reacting, breaking into a sweat under all the layers of clothing that were supposed to be his protection. Pulling his snood away from his neck, Louis looked in the direction where he had picked up the scent. The wolf belonging to it soon emerged from the undergrowth. He was larger than any Louis had ever seen before with black fur that looked like it would be soft to touch and eyes that were surprisingly gentle above the snarl of his teeth.

Louis knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist him, even if he had wanted to. He was an omega, born to submit to a stronger alpha, and something in his blood was crying out for him, was begging to be taken and made to submit. It wasn’t in Louis’ human nature to feel that (or he wouldn’t have admitted it in any case), but the wolf knew what it wanted.

The alpha transformed quickly and Louis gulped when he saw the man behind the beast. He had the physique of a fire fighter, but the eyes of a gentleman. As he walked towards Louis, he displayed a grace unusual for such a tall man.

Louis took a step back and another until his back was flush with the rough bark of the tree behind him. The alpha followed slowly, leisurely, knowing that Louis wouldn’t resist, that he was responding to the call of the wild. It was true; Louis could already feel the slickness between his thighs and his nipples had hardened into peaks that would be sensitive to the touch.

“What’s your name?“ the alpha asked, finally halting right in front of Louis.

Louis could taste his scent on the air, could feel his desire as if it were his own. He was half delirious with wantwantwant himself and he found it amazing that the alpha still had the capability to speak.

“Louis.“

The alpha closed the last tiny gap of air between them and cupped Louis’ cheek with a hand that felt hot against his flushed skin. “I’m Liam, Louis.“

 

///

 

Liam hadn’t expected anyone to be in the woods tonight. When he went into heat, the pack usually made sure to stay out of his way. They knew that no one would be able to resist an alpha as strong as him; even some alphas would have submitted to him in the end. No, he hadn’t planned on it, but he certainly wasn’t unhappy with what he had found. Louis was much shorter than him, almost petite with his small hands and narrow shoulders. He still had a figure to set the imagination on fire, though. His arse, plump and beautifully round, gradually slimmed to curvy thighs and ended in slim, but well-shaped calves that Liam wanted to see behind the lad’s ears while he fucked him. But he wouldn’t do it against his will, of course. There were other other packs who had no such qualms, but not the Payne pack.

“Do you want this, Louis?“ he asked, caressing the omega’s cheek bone with his thumb. “You can say no. I can control myself. I can walk away.“

He saw the lad gulp, could see his Adam’s apple bob as he tried to make up his mind. Liam had a feeling that his body had already made up his mind for him; he could see the fabric of his jeans darken between his thighs, could smell how wet he was for him. His cock responded, growing harder even than it had been before.

“I want it,“ Louis replied hoarsely and that was all the permission Liam needed.

Moving forward, he captured Louis’ lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. Louis moaned softly against his lips and brought up his arms to circle them around Liam’s neck, pressing his small body against him. The friction made Liam’s cock jump in anticipation, but he knew he had time. An alpha never came until he wanted to.

“Let’s take off your clothes,“ Liam murmured against the omega’s ear before biting down on the soft patch of skin right behind it, making Louis whimper.

Liam wasn’t sure how he managed to tear off Louis’ clothes without ripping them into tiny pieces, but he somehow managed to control himself until he finally had a good look at the beautiful body beneath. A low growl erupted from somewhere deep inside of him at the sight of the rosy, hard nipples, the narrow waist and the shapely legs. They were his. He was going to make them his.

Turning the omega around so his back was facing Liam’s chest, he forced him onto his hands and knees, making sure to press his face down into the damp leaves strewn across the ground for a moment. Louis’ back arched in an oddly feline gesture as he offered up his neck to Liam.

Liam nosed against the pale skin just above Louis’ pulse, feeling the blood hammering against it hard and quick. He bit down on it, but didn’t break the skin like many other alphas would have done. But he wasn’t just any alpha, was he?

He felt Louis’ cock harden as he dragged on his neck with his teeth for a moment before letting him go. He had shown his dominance, it was settled.

Reaching under the omega’s body, he wrapped his fingers around his dick. It was smaller, slender and as hard as his own. He only gave it a gentle tug before bringing his fingers up to Louis’ slick opening. He wasn’t in heat, but he was wet enough. This shouldn’t take long.

“You want me to fuck you, huh?“ he growled close to the omega’s ear while rubbing his finger around the tender rim of his arsehole. A fresh wave of slickness spilled over his fingers and Louis arched his back again, his hips moving backwards desperately.

“You really want it, hm? If you’re that desperate now, I wonder what you’ll be like when you’re in heat.“

He let his finger slip into the tight warmth of Louis’ body, feeling his walls contract around it immediately, desperately clinging to the slender digit that was no nearly enough to fill him, to satisfy him. He was tight, Liam thought, tight and warm and ready.

He still forced himself to take a deep breath and let another finger join the first. No matter how ready he thought he was, he would not be that alpha, that arsehole whose mating was little better than rape.

“Come for me, beautiful,“ he whispered against Louis’ ear as he crooked his fingers in a come hither gesture, watching more wetness bubble from Louis’ hole and running down over the pale skin of his thighs.

Louis almost sobbed as a shudder ran through his body and his walls started squeezing Liam desperately. The shock lasted for a couple of seconds only and the sound of frustration that rumbled through his chest set Liam’s cock on fire. He was impossibly hard now, his dick dark with blood, his balls heavy and ready to be milked.

Pressing his tip against the pulsating warmth of Louis’ arsehole, he slowly pushed in. This was the best part of it, he thought, or one of the best bits anyway. He could feel and watch Louis struggle to accomodate him, could see his hole stretching around his dick.

Settling his hands on Louis’ narrow hips, his nails digging into the pale flesh above his hipbones, he pulled him back against himself. Louis made a keening sound that sent sparks down Liam’s spine and he finally let go of the control that had been holding him back so far. His hips snapping forward, he started fucking into the omega with long, slow thrusts. He felt the heat around him, the tightness and it was almost unbearable. He wanted more. He didn’t even know what it was he wanted, not with his mind, but his body did.

Normally it took him a while to work up to a knot, but something about Louis accelerated the process. He could feel his cock fattening at the base, his knot expanding rapidly.

“I’m gonna give you my knot,“ he panted against Louis’ ear. “I’m gonna fill you up like you’ve never filled before.“

It was enough to make Louis’ walls tighten around him again, squeezing him so hard that he almost toppled over. It was what threw him over the edge, what made his knot finally bloom fully. Looking down, Liam saw how impossibly wide he had stretched Louis and how big his own balls were getting, resting heavily against the backs of Louis’ thighs and then it started. He was coming, emptying himself into the omega’s body. When his own orgasm started, he reached under Louis’ body again, palming his dick. It didn’t take much more than a brief touch and he found spurts of thick, hot come on his hand, his fingers. He brought it up for the omega to lick, balancing himself on the hand on Louis’ hip.

It was good, it really was, but it still wasn’t all that he wanted. With a low growl he lurched forward and this time he wasn’t in control of his actions. Something older, darker, deeper that seemed to live in his spine took over and he found himself biting down on Louis’ neck, breaking the skin with his teeth and lapping up the blood. His knot grew bigger still, bigger than it ever had before and for a moment his whole body felt like it was on fire, no, like the entire world was on fire and the only thing that mattered was that beautiful omega in his arms.

Then it ended, as abruptly as it had begun.

Liam felt his knot softening, quickly followed by his cock, and when he pulled out of Louis he felt something new. He didn’t want to leave the omega’s body. Mating was always good, especially when he was in heat, but it had never hurt to have to separate from an omega. Never.

Louis seemed to feel it, too. He hastily turned around and pressed his face against Liam’s chest, like he needed reassurance that he was still here.

And that was when it occurred to Liam what he had done: He had soulbonded them. He had taken Louis’ blood while giving him his seed.

Perhaps it was meant to be; his body certainly seemed to think it was meant to be. The only problem was that Louis was some stray from the streets of Man and he was the Prince of Payne.

 

///

 

When it was over Liam helped him clean up as well as possible under the circumstances. Louis wasn’t sure what to make of the alpha. He had certainly been dominant enough during the mating, but he was gentle now, almost like he was afraid he might break Louis, and there was something else. Louis felt the intense need to be with him, to not be parted from him and it had all started with the bite. Or… maybe it had started from the moment he had smelled him fort he first time, he wasn’t sure.

“Are you feeling something… strange?“ Louis asked as he pulled his trousers back on.

Liam closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. “We’re soulbonded.“

Louis had heard about this, of course. He knew that there was a way for an alpha to join his soul with his omega’s, to bind them together forever. It was something that went deeper than marriage or kinship, something sacred. And it had happened with the first alpha he had met here, just like that. It hadn’t been romantic and he hadn’t even been asked if he wanted it.

“You unbelievable bastard.“


End file.
